When It Rains
by Cheshire Crow
Summary: Kakashi hates the rain. He always would. Or maybe not. I suck at summaries... Please R&R the first chapter!
1. Rain Rain Falling Down

The rain poured down endlessly, soaking me to the core. I stood silently in front of the memorial stone as rivulets ran down my face and mask. I hated the rain. It reminded me of too many missions gone wrong, comrades lost, memories of times I wished I'd forget.

'_Obito… does it rain where you are?'_ I thought sadly.

The rain running down my body was turning pink with the blood of my injuries. I had come to see Obito before treating my injuries when I got back from my mission. I had been standing in the same place, unmoving for what had to be close to five hours. I was cold, bleeding, and miserably unhappy.

My hatai-ate slid down for the hundredth time and I irritably yanked it off and shoved it in my pocket. Without the support my hair flopped down in my eyes, heavy with water. I shook my head, trying to get some of the water out of it. For all of about three seconds my hair stayed out of my eyes before it was soaked and sticking to my forehead again.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go home to an empty house tonight. I wasn't in the mood for a quick fling either. So I just stayed where I was. Although I was still alone I would rather be at the memorial stone than my house. I would have to leave eventually though. My body ached, my wounds needed to be treated, I was low on chakra and I was frozen.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I cursed silently for being too out of it to notice the approaching chakra. It was familiar but I couldn't place it until the person appeared beside me, white lilies clung to his chest. Iruka. He glanced up at me from under his umbrella. He knelt down and placed the flowers and put his hands together in a quick prayer. He stood back up and turned to look at me more closely.

He slowly looked over me, taking in the rain-diluted blood, the cuts in my uniform, the drained look on my face. He reached out and grabbed one of my arms and stepped closer shielding me from the rain with his umbrella.

"Come on. There's no way I can leave you here in good conscience." He said quietly as he started to lead me away.

I was too tired to really fight it or even tease him like I normally would. He probably knew it too. He was smarter than most gave him credit for. So I let him lead me away. We walked in silence for about ten minutes before we arrived at his apartment. He opened it and motioned me inside.

After removing my shoes I stood in his entryway a little out of it. He walked away toward the back of the house. After a few minutes he came back with some clothes in his arms. He led me to his bathroom and handed me the clothes.

"Take a shower and warm yourself up. Towels are under the sink."

He closed the door to the bathroom and left me to myself. I undressed slowly and got out a towel. I turned on the shower and once it was warm enough I stepped in. I cleaned my wounds and washed my hair before just standing under the spray for a while. After five to ten minutes I turned the water off and stepped out. I dried myself quickly and put on the clothes Iruka had given me.

The sweatpants hung loosely on my hips while the shirt was almost ridiculously big. I may have been taller than Iruka but he was broader than me. I was practically swimming in his clothes. It would have made me laugh if I were in a better mood but currently I could only manage a bitter smile.

Among the clothes Iruka had even been thoughtful enough to provide a handkerchief to cover my face with until my mask dried.

With my hair dripping wet and the towel draped around my neck to catch the water I walked out into the dining area. Something smelled amazing. As I sat down at the table Iruka put a bowl of imoni soup in front of me before sitting down at the opposite end of the table with his own bowl.

"Itadakimasu," We both said quietly before eating.

When I was half way done I notice Iruka looking at me with a rather annoyed look on his face. I cocked my head to the side questioningly. He got up and grabbed the towel around my neck before throwing it over my head and proceeded to dry my hair. I sat there in shock for a minute before relaxing into the touch. It felt nice.

When Iruka was satisfied he threw the towel over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but it was bothering me for some reason."

I nodded and continued eating and he did the same.

When we were finished he set me on the couch and started treating my wounds. While he was doing that I let my mind wander.

I couldn't figure out why he was doing this. To the best of my knowledge he didn't even like me. I couldn't really blame him either. I had been a real ass the first time we ever really talked at the chunnin exams and I annoyed and infuriated the chunnin every chance I got after that. So why? Why was he caring for me so meticulously?

"Kakashi-san?" He called softly.

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I opened my normal eye and saw him standing in front of me.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You'll be even more sore if you fall asleep sitting up like that." He smiled softly at me. It reminded me of how a father would smile at his child. He led me to his bedroom in the back of the house. "You can have my bed. Oyasumi nasai, Kakashi-san."

He shut the door quietly. I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

My third fic on here and my addition to this wonderful pairing. IDK how long this one's going to be or how it's going to end really... So the ending will be as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you! XD Gotta love my unpredictability...

Imoni (芋煮): a thick taro potato stew popular in Northern Japan during the autumn season

Itadakimasu: literally, "I humbly receive". The phrase is similar to "bon appétit", or saying grace to give thanks before a meal. It is said to express gratitude for all who played a role in preparing, cultivating, ranching or hunting the food. This also acknowledges that living organisms have given their life to human beings as Daana.

Oyasumi nasai: good night


	2. Unrelenting Rain

I left my apartment, grabbing an umbrella on my way out. It had been raining non stop since this morning. Even though autumn was just starting it was already cold, the rain making it even more so.

I stopped at the Yamanaka's flower shop and bought a dozen white lilies and talked with Ino for a few minutes before continuing to the memorial stone for my weekly visit.

When it came into sight I stopped. Someone was already there. And judging by that shock of white hair it was none other than Kakashi. I guess that explained why I hadn't seen him in the missions room that day.

Those who worked in the missions room kept track of all return dates for the shinobi on the field. This is so that we know who to expect and so if someone doesn't show up we can react accordingly.

Kakashi had been expected and didn't show up. I hadn't been especially worried. Kakashi was notorious for being late. Although seeing him standing in front of the memorial stone I kind of understood why. It wasn't unheard of for him to stand there for hours on end and not move.

I sighed and walked up to the stone. I glanced at Kakashi before bending down to place the lilies and said a quick prayer. I then stood up and turned to examine Kakashi more closely.

The rain running down his body was tinted with blood, his uniform was tattered and he had the saddest look on his face. It surprised me. I had never seen him with such a dejected look. He looked like a lost child. Where had the bright, cheerful, annoying and infuriating jonin that I knew gone?

I grabbed his arm and stepped closer so he was under my umbrella. While I had been looking at him he had just tiredly stared back. No smart comment, not that lazy one-eyed smile, nothing.

"Come on. There's no way I can leave you here in good conscience." I said as I started to guide him away.

There was really no telling how long he had been standing there, with his wounds untreated and as exhausted as he was. He made no attempt to pull away and once again stayed silent. We made the ten minute walk to my apartment in silence.

Once we arrived I opened the door and let us in. I walked to my room in the back of the house and went through my clothes. I found some that would fit him okay and grabbed a handkerchief. I went to get Kakashi and found him still standing in the entryway, dripping and dazed. I led him to my bathroom and gave him the pile of clothes.

"Take a shower and warm yourself up. Towels are under the sink." I told him before closing the door quietly.

I went back to my room and changed clothes and dried off before heading to the kitchen. I decided to make imoni soup. It was a good autumn dish and it would help warm us both up.

I kept an eye on the time, just in case Kakashi was one of those who stayed in the shower well past when the hot water ran out. But twenty minutes later the water shut off. I dished out two bowls of the soup and as Kakashi sat down at the table I put one in front of him before sitting at the opposite end with my own bowl.

"Itadakimasu," we mumbled quietly before eating.

I noticed the clothes that I had given Kakashi were rather big on him. It was kind of funny. He had neglected to dry his hair though and for some reason it bothered me. He looked up at me and tilted his head to the side in question. He reminded me of one of his ninken.

I got up and walked up behind him, grabbing the towel around his neck and threw it over his head. He stiffened in surprise as I began to dry his hair for him. After a second he relaxed again and sat still until I was done. I threw the towel over a kitchen chair and sat down again. He was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but it was bothering me for some reason." He only nodded his understanding before beginning to eat again and I followed suit.

When we had finished I sat Kakashi on my couch and began to treat his wounds. Half way through I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I smiled. He really did look like a child right then. With no pretenses to keep up and no stresses. Just the relaxation that sleep brought. He looked the most peaceful I had ever seen him.

I compared this new side of Kakashi with that cheerful, infuriating side, to that of the famous Copy Nin and then to that miserable child-like side that I had seen earlier. It was hard to see them all as the same person. Kakashi had so many different sides. Just how many were there? Which was the real Kakashi?

As I finished with his wounds I found myself torn. I wanted to let him sleep and to maybe watch this peaceful side a little longer. But I knew that if he slept sitting up with his injuries he would be unnecessarily sore when he woke up. My responsible side won out.

"Kakashi-san?" I called softly, not wanting him to startle awake and reopen a wound. He slowly opened his normal eye and looked up at me. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You'll be even more sore if you fall asleep sitting up like that." I smiled at him.

I had slipped into a sort of teacher/father state. I often used it when I talked to shy or crying children. I was surprised to find myself in that state now and using it on none other than Kakashi, one of the most famous nin in history.

He got up slowly and I led him to my bedroom. "You can have my bed. Oyasumi nasai, Kakashi-san." I smiled again before shutting the door and walking back into the living room.

I cleaned up all of the medical things I had used before going into the kitchen to clean up the dishes. After that I stayed awake a while longer as I ran Kakashi's clothes through the wash. I graded papers while I waited. When the clothes were done I folded them and set them on the counter in the bathroom for Kakashi to find the next morning.

I pulled out a spare blanket and pillow from the closet before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.


	3. Rainstorm Rainbow

I had the best morning ever thanks to three wonderful reviews. Not even the fact that I had to wake up at 6 in the morning or go to work could dampen my mood. So as a reward for you three I have decided to post another chapter before I was originally going to. So thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't mine, wearing clothes that weren't mine and in an unfamiliar room. I shot up, on high alert before I remembered where I was and collapsed on the bed again.

'_That's right. Iruka let me stay with him last night.'_ I sighed and got up more slowly. I took inventory on my wounds, making sure I hadn't reopened any when I jumped up. None had reopened. Iruka had done a wonderful job patching me up.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. My clothes were folded neatly on the counter with a note on top.

'_Had to go to work. There are waffles on the counter if you want them. If not help yourself to whatever you like. Stay for as long as you want but I expect a missions report from you today._

_Iruka'_

Did he now? I laughed quietly. Iruka was always so caring and yet could be very demanding. I shook my head and set the note back down and went about my business. I got dressed and washed my face before putting the clothes Iruka had lent me in the laundry bin. I then made the bed before heading out into the kitchen.

As promised there were waffles waiting for me on the counter. I popped them into the microwave for a few seconds before spreading butter and pouring syrup all over them. I took them to the table after hunting down a fork and began eating. They were really good. Iruka's cooking was quickly becoming a favorite.

After eating I washed my own dishes and put them away, not wanting to be anymore of a bother than I already had been. I then sat back down at the table and began to write my report. As usual I made sure that it was barely legible and was crinkled and torn slightly. When I was satisfied I rolled it up and I went to turn it in.

I made sure to lock the door before sauntering down the street toward the missions room. It was late afternoon. I had slept for most of the day. Not surprising really. My laziness was probably on par with Shikamaru's sometimes.

I walked into the missions room and up to where Iruka was chewing out one of the returning shinobi about his disaster of a report. I looked at the report and then at my own. If Iruka was upset at that report wait 'til he saw mine.

The shinobi, who I now recognized as jonin level, scurried away with his head down before Iruka changed his mind and called him back to yell at him some more. I laughed silently as I walked up to the desk. Iruka had the power to make even the most powerful shinobi feel like children again when he turned his wrath on them.

I handed him my report and watched the emotions fly across his face. Relief. Happiness. Irritation. Flat-out rage. He looked from me to the report and back again. His cheeks were colored as he stood to confront me.

The room went quiet as they turned to watch. Seeing the mild-mannered chunnin blow his top was something to see and no one missed a chance to watch as long as the rage wasn't directed at them. I was probably the only one who intentionally provoked his anger.

His voice shook with barely contained outrage. "Kakashi-san I am happy to see you are looking better but would you mind telling me what this is?" His eyes blazed and he motioned to my repot.

I feigned hurt. "Iruka-sensei that is my report. Surely it's not that bad."

His cheeks flushed and his eyes flashed. "YOU CALL THAT A REPORT? YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE PERSON I'VE EVER MET!" He collapsed into his chair and covered his face, working hard to reign in that lion of a temper.

I chuckled and he glared at me from behind his hand. I bent down over the desk and close to Iruka's ear, speaking so only he could hear me.

"Thank you, Sensei, for taking care of me last night." I leaned back again to see a blush coloring the chunnin's cheeks. "Maa, Sensei, you know you look a lot like a tomato right now?" I dodged as various objects came flying at me. I laughed as I jumped out a window and twisting as a chair came flying out after me. As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off like a bullet as Iruka shouted at me.

I only stopped when I came to my own apartment. It was on the opposite side of town from Iruka's. My apartment was in a more secluded area as well. I unlocked the door and went inside. Pakkun greeted me.

"Hey Boss, where've you been?" He asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Iruka found me last night and took care of me." I told him as I got down a glass and filled it with water.

"Iruka huh? I like him. He's nice and he gives me treats. He would be a good mate for you Boss."

I choked on the water before throwing the glass at the pug. It shattered as it hit the wall. "That's none of your business you damned brat!"

He jumped out of the way and started running as I chased him. I stumbled over my couch as I vaulted over it to corner the little pug. He ran right into my arms as I was hanging over the back of my couch. I hooked an arm around him immobilizing him and pulled on his cheek.

"Since when do I take dating advice from you, you ungrateful little whelp?" I let go of his cheek and went to grab it again when he bit me. "Ow!" I yelled and let go of him and he ran to the back of the house and jumped out of the window.

I growled and got up off my couch and headed back into the kitchen to clean up the broken glass. As I finished an anbu showed up in my kitchen window.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you."

"I will be there shortly."

The anbu nodded and teleported away. I went back into my room and pulled out a fresh uniform since I was still wearing the tattered one from my last mission. I changed quickly and then set out for the Hokage's tower. I jumped up to the window to Tsunade's office and knocked on the glass. Shizune let me in.

"Ah, Kakashi. I know you just came back from a mission but do you think you could handle this? It's a simple retrieval mission but the document is important so I would feel more comfortable if you took it." She smiled as she took a sip of sake.

"Sure Tsunade-sama."

"Ah! Wonderful! Shizune, give him the file please." She smiled.

I took the file and read it quickly using my Sharingan to memorize details. I then jumped out of the window and headed home to start packing. I left immediately. The sooner I got the document the sooner I could be home.


	4. Halestorm

My breathe was coming in short gasps as I ran. The document had been more well guarded than anticipated. I had still gotten the document but I was having a harder time giving my pursuers the slip. I hadn't fully recovered from my last mission before taking this one. That had been a bad idea. My chakra had still been low and now it was in the red zone. If I used any more I would probably black out or die.

Kunai whizzed past my head and I jumped up higher in the trees to try and lose them in the leaf cover. I was almost home. I just had to endure for a while longer and the back up I had sent for would meet me. But I was on my own until then.

An exploding tag went off and I plummeted down from the tree tops. I landed hard on my back as I was surrounded. I forced myself to my feet as my breath came in heaves, the wind having been knocked from me when I landed.

A dozen shinobi surrounded me. Ordinarily I could have taken them but I was close to my breaking point. A shower of kunai came from above aimed at all except me. The enemy shinobi jumped out of the way as the back up finally found me. There were roughly two leaf nin to every one enemy nin.

Someone dropped down next to me and hooked my right arm over their shoulders and put a supporting arm around my waist. I was surprised to see that it was Iruka. I couldn't imagine why he would be here. He was rarely sent into the field.

"Iruka, wha-?" I started to ask.

He blocked an incoming kunai and managed to injure one of the shinobi as they came at us, all while still supporting me. "Later Kakashi-san. Can you run?" He asked looking up at me. I nodded and he led me through the battle and we started home.

Five minutes later four more enemy shinobi came from in front of us. We were forced to stop. They formed an impassable blockade. Not only were these ninja good but Iruka would have to face them on his own. I was close to collapsing.

I was about to tell Iruka to leave me but when I looked at him to tell him, I stopped. The look in his eyes could have frozen hell over. All of that anger and rage that I normally tried to provoke was being expertly channeled. Iruka's eyes blazed a reddish amber as opposed to their normal brown.

He left me beside a tree and walked about ten feet in front of me. He looked like a panther, its muscles coiled, waiting for its chance to jump out and deliver the killing blow.

The four enemy ninja surrounded him. One behind him sent three kunai his way. He ducked and kicked out behind him, his heel meeting the ninja's jaw in a very powerful kick. The ninja flew up about ten, maybe fifteen feet before coming down and landing hard. He was down for the count.

The remaining three were smarter and came at him all at once. Iruka skillfully blocked all three attacks with a kunai in each hand. But now they were locked together. One wrong move by Iruka would spell disaster. Iruka smashed his forehead into the face of the ninja in front of him, using his forehead protector to inflict damage while saving his own head.

The ninja fell back, blood spurting out of his nose. Iruka then stepped back, using the weight and strength of the other two against them. They fell together, momentarily off-balance. Iruka took down a second one.

The other two had regained their heads and came at Iruka again. One came straight at him while the other jumped over his head. The ninja stalked toward me. Iruka looked behind him to see the ninja advancing on me. I got out a kunai to defend myself.

Iruka once again using the enemy's own strength against him took out the third ninja and was on the fourth before he even had time to turn around. Iruka put his kunai away and walked up to me. I put my own kunai away as well.

I was looking at Iruka in amazement. I never expected that from him. He was much better than I had anticipated.

He hooked an arm around my waist and one of my arms over his shoulders again before we continued to the village. Fifteen minutes later we were through the city gates and Iruka was heading to the Hokage's tower. We were quickly let in to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" Iruka yelled.

Tsunade looked up and quickly got up and rushed over to us.

"Lay him on the floor." She instructed Iruka.

As soon as I was lying down a green glow enveloped her hands and she set to work healing me. Iruka stayed the entire time getting various things for Tsunade as she requested them. After a little under an hour her hands stopped glowing and she leaned back.

"That should do it. I only healed the most severe but he is out of danger now." She said as she got up and went back to her desk, wiping her hands on a cloth. I sat up slowly. "I'm glad to see that you made it back, Kakashi. I should have sent someone else. I'm sorry, I wont do that to you again."

I stood. Reaching into my back pouch I pulled out the scroll that I had been sent to retrieve. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. Here is the scroll you requested." I handed it to her and she took it.

"Thank you Kakashi. I am going to give you a week off. Three days of which will be nothing but bed rest. Am I making myself clear Kakashi?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." I answered.

"Iruka?" She turned her attention to the chunnin.

"Yes?" He walked up beside me to stand in front of her desk.

"I would like Kakashi to stay with you for those three days. I want to make sure he is resting. And also I want to make sure that he takes the medicine I am going to prescribe him." She smiled as a look of shock crossed both our faces. "Is that okay?"

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Iruka glanced at me. "Um, sure, Tsunade-sama. I will do my best." He replied to her.

She smiled and nodded, completely ignoring me, before writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Iruka. "Good. Make sure he takes this twice a day. You will have the next three days off as well. I will send in someone to take your place at the school and missions desk. Have fun." Smirked and winked.

I swear that woman can be so evil sometimes. I could practically see the devil horns sticking out of her head. I basically stormed out of her office with Iruka following. When we were on the streets below Iruka got my attention.

"Um, Kakashi-san? She really only wanted me to keep an eye on you. If you would feel more comfortable in your own home we could stay there." I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. He blushed. "I-I don't mean to sound like I'm inviting myself into your home!" He stammered.

I laughed quietly and pondered this. That would be nice actually. Maybe having Iruka over would breathe some life into the stale atmosphere in my apartment.

"I think I would like that if you wouldn't mind staying over." I responded.

"Not at all. I just want to grab a couple things from my apartment."

"Of course."

We started walking toward his apartment before I remembered something.

"Iruka… how did you end up in the back up group I sent for?" I asked quietly.

"Um, Pakkun asked me. He said that you were in trouble and needed help. So, with Tsunade-sama's permission, I organized a team and went after you." He told me.

_Pakkun… of course. That little…_ I sighed. Apparently the pug was determined to get me and Iruka together.

"I see."

"Why would he come to me though?"

"That's a good question." _One that I intend to get an answer to._ I finished in my head.

We made the rest of the way to Iruka's apartment in silence. He let us in and ran around the house packing a bag of various things he thought he might need. When he was satisfied he had everything he came back over to the door where I was waiting for him.

"I need to stop by the school. I need to drop off my lesson plans for whoever the unlucky sap is that got my class." He smiled as he locked his door behind us.

"That's fine. Your class full of terrors then?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I wonder if they are worse than Naruto's class. It's a close call." He laughed at some passing memory.

"I see. That is saying something."

We walked to the school and he left the plans in the top drawer in the desk and then we made our way toward my apartment. We used the rooftops to avoid the busy streets below. I hopped in through my open kitchen window, forgetting that Iruka probably doesn't use windows very much.

I heard a crash behind me and turned to see Iruka on his stomach on the floor.

"Ow… that wasn't too graceful." He said sitting up and rubbing the side of his head and glaring at me when I started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you would rather use the door. I'm so used to using the window." I explained while still laughing.

He huffed and got to his feet. He glared at me while I continued laughing. After a few seconds I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Hey, you can't glare at me while you're fighting a smile!" I playfully yelled.

We busted into fits of laughter. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like this. Iruka gulped in a breath of air and tried to calm down. My hushed snickering sent him into another fit and he sent me into one. This continued for a couple more minutes. One of us calming down and the other sending them back into hysterics.

When we both managed to calm down and catch our breaths I led him into my spare room. It served as my library. I saw him frown at my extensive collection of _Icha Icha._ I only smiled. He set his bag down in a corner and we walked back into my living area.

"So, what sounds good for dinner?" Iruka asked me.

"Um, not sure. There's next to nothing in my kitchen, so I guess that leaves take out?" I suggested.

Pakkun decided to make an appearance then.

"Hey Boss. I guess everything worked out with Iruka then?"

Iruka looked puzzled and I slapped a hand over my face. I was going to kill that dog one day.

"Pakkun, Tsunade assigned Iruka to keep an eye on me until I recover."

"Nice cover Boss. Even got the Hokage to play along."

I took off after the pug and somehow ended up on my left side on the living room floor with Pakkun in a headlock.

"Listen to me you nosy good-for-nothing. Do not open that big mouth of yours again if it has anything to do with me and Iruka being together. Am I clear?" I hissed into the wriggling pug's ear.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed. But if it makes you happy fine. Now let go before I bite you." Pakkun warned.

I let go of him and he trotted off somewhere. I turned over onto my back and closed my eye, pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand. To my left I heard subdued laughter. I opened my eye and looked over at Iruka. He was bent almost in half, one hand on his stomach and the other held to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, and tears in his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself over there?" I asked sarcastically as I made my way to my feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry! But that was hysterical!" He managed while laughing. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "That was just hilarious."

I sighed. I can only imagine how I must have looked. The famous Copy nin wrestling on his living room floor with one of his ninken. To someone that didn't know me well - which was practically everyone - the image was quite funny. No one knew that it was a semi-regular occurrence. Pakkun gets on my nerves on a regular basis.

"So does ramen sound okay for dinner then?" Iruka asked, still smiling.

"That's fine with me."

We walked to Ichiraku's and got our order to go and Iruka wanted to stop by the store and then we went back to my apartment. I tied a handkerchief over my face as Iruka set the bag he got from the store on the counter. We sat down at the table and ate in companionable silence. When we were finished we threw away the disposable cartons and chopsticks.

Iruka then went over to where he left the bag on the counter. He pulled out what was inside and then pulled out the note Tsunade had given him.

"Do you have a glass and a bowl?" Iruka asked as he turned to me.

"Yeah." I walked over to some cabinets and pulled down the requested items and gave them to him.

He combined the items in the correct amount into the bowl and mixed them. He then added some water and mixed it all together until it was mostly dissolved and then poured it into the glass and held it out to me.

"Apparently this… um, whatever you want to call it, will help you heal and regain chakra. You have to drink it all."

I looked at the glass offered to me. It was a dark brownish-green and I was dreading what it tasted like. I took the glass and Iruka gave me a sympathetic look before I downed the whole thing as fast as I could. I gagged and set the glass down on the counter.

"Ugh, that stuff is nasty." I made a face.

"Here," Iruka handed me a small glass of juice.

I drank that more slowly, swishing it around to try and get the taste out of my mouth.

"Better?" Iruka asked.

"Much."

"I figured that it would taste nasty so I picked up something to wash it down." The chunnin smiled.

"Thanks for thinking of that."

"No problem." He said while stretching. "I think I am going to bed early."

"The futon is in the closet." I told him.

"Thanks. Good night Kakashi-san." he turned to walk down the hall.

"Kakashi."

"Huh?" He turned to look back at me.

"Kakashi. Just Kakashi please." I asked him, not really knowing where the request came from.

"Oh, okay. Good night Kakashi." He gave a small smile and walked down the hall and closed the door.

I sighed and went to go sit on my couch.

"You see? I told you Iruka was good for you."

I turned to see that Pakkun had returned.

"Again that's none of your damned business." I told him firmly.

"Wrong, it is my business. I'm tired of watching you sulk. You're always alone. You need someone. Iruka is really the only one you pay any attention to."

"No I don't." I tried to deny.

"Yes you do. You intentionally provoke him. You always turn in those terrible reports on purpose to get a rise out of him. You tease him endlessly to get him to blush. You've showed up on several occasions to save him because you were concerned. You care about him, whether you like it or not. I just hope you wake up and act before someone else tries to claim him. He wont be available forever." Pakkun finished and got back up to jump on the comfy chair in the corner.

"Hey didn't I say no more on me and Iruka?" I asked almost as an after thought.

"Maybe, but you needed to hear it." He responded.

I sighed and got up. I went into my bedroom and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Was Pakkun right? Did I care for Iruka as more than just another comrade? I shook my head. I just wasn't sure.


	5. April Showers Bring May Flowers

I closed the door to my room and leaned back against it. Why would Kakashi want me to not use the honorific? Out of all the people I had ever met Kakashi was the most impersonal. He never wanted anyone to get too close. But he had already shown me more than I thought I would ever see and I was so confused.

I shook my head. I never knew what was going on in that spiky head of his. He could be so easy to read sometimes and then on a dime I never know what he's thinking. It was so annoying.

I got into my overnight bag and got out my pajamas and changed. I then got out the futon and laid it out. I took out my hair band and set it on the desk along with my hatai-ate. I set out my clothes for the next day before crawling under the futon and got comfortable. Sleep claimed me within ten minutes.

xxxx

I woke up slowly, blinking my eyes against the light coming through the cracks in the blinds. I stretched and got up. I folded up the futon and returned it to its place in the closest. I then grabbed the clothes I had set out the night before and made my way to the bathroom.

I set the clothes on the counter and found a towel in the closet. I set where I would be able to reach it and then turned on the water, getting undressed while it warmed up. I tested the temperature before stepping in. My mind wandered as I went through my routine autonomously.

I would have to go to the market this morning. But what would I buy? What did Kakashi like? I thought hard but nothing came to mind. He had eaten the soup and the waffles but I wasn't sure what else he would eat.

I turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing my towel and drying myself quickly and getting dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and into my borrowed room putting my dirty clothes in a bag I had brought. I put my hair up in its standard ponytail and tied my hatai-ate around my neck since I did have the day off. I grabbed my wallet before leaving the apartment heading to the market via rooftop.

Once there I hopped down and searched the stands for what I wanted. I got a dozen eggs, a pound of salmon, three potatoes, a pound of strawberries, a bunch of bananas, yogurt, and a loaf of bread.

I made my way back to Kakashi's apartment and wasn't surprised to find him still asleep when I got back. I set the groceries on the counter and set to work making breakfast.

I made scrambled eggs, grilled salmon, hash browns, toast, and banana and strawberry smoothies.

Right as I was dishing up Kakashi stumbled through the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eye and stretching. I turned and smiled. His crazy hair was even crazier than usual.

"Good morning Kakashi."

"G'morning…" He mumbled as he slumped into a kitchen chair.

I set a plate in front of him along with a smoothie and his medicine. His eye widened as he took in all the food.

"I hope you like everything. I wasn't sure what you would like." I said nervously scratching the scar on my nose.

"Everything looks great." He said as he picked up a fork and took a bite of the salmon. "Wow, this is amazing." He said before quickly sampling everything else.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." I smiled, relieved. I then sat down with my own plate and smoothie and started eating.

Kakashi ate everything without a word. When he finished and only had the medicine and the smoothie left he hesitated before grabbing the medicine and choking it back before following it with the smoothie. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I can't remember the last time I ate a breakfast that good."

I blushed a little at the compliment. "There's still a little left over if you want more."

"I wish I could but if I eat any more I'm going to explode."

I smiled again

After breakfast I cleaned up and put away the extras. I then sat on the couch with a book and read. After a few minutes Kakashi sat next to me with one of his own books. And for the first time I saw him reading something other than _Icha Icha_.

We sat in companionable silence for a few hours. I started to get stiff from sitting so long. I put my book down and stood to stretch. I looked at the clock. It was 12:30. No wonder I was hungry. I turned to Kakashi and found him already looking up at me.

"I'm hungry, are you?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I could eat." He responded lazily.

He stood and stretched. He went back into his room to get dressed since he still hadn't changed out of his pajamas. When he was ready we left.

Once on the street we walked casually side by side as if we had been friends forever. I guided him to one of my favorite restaurants. It was just a small little diner on the edge of town but the food was amazing. His apartment was closer to it than mine was too.

When we were standing in front of it I turned to look at him. "I hope this place is okay."

"Sure, although I've never eaten here." He said as we walked through the door.

"It's one of my favorite places to eat." I told him with a smile.

A waitress who I had come to know as Aki came out of the back and her whole face seemed to light up when she saw me.

"Iruka-san! Please sit anywhere you like, I'll be with you in a minute." She sang and then danced away to tend to some other customers.

I smiled. She always had so much energy.

I led Kakashi to the back and sat at my normal table. It was more secluded than the rest of the restaurant. Just as we got seated Aki came over and handed us some menus.

"How are you Iruka-san? It's been a while." She greeted.

"I'm fine, Aki-chan. I've been so busy I haven't had time to come down and see you." I smiled.

"You brought someone with you today. That's good. I'm glad you aren't eating alone this time. You usually sit back here all by yourself."

"Yeah, he's good company too." I looked to Kakashi. "Kakashi this is Aki-chan, Aki-chan this is Kakashi." I motioned between them as I said their names.

Kakashi dipped his head politely.

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi-san. Now what can I get you to drink?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Green tea as usual for me." I said returning her smile.

"That's fine for me too." Kakashi said.

Aki nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." And she bounced away.

I sighed and relaxed back in my chair.

"You sit back here alone a lot?" Kakashi asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I often come here after work to eat and unwind. This table is more secluded so it's not as noisy." I responded.

He nodded and picked up his menu. I already knew what I wanted so I didn't bother.

Aki came back a few minutes later and set down a pot of green tea and pulled out a note pad.

"Alright, what can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll take some Teppanyaki and then later I think I'll have some of your delicious castella cake." I declared with a smile on my face.

"Oh, mixing it up a bit, are we?" She smiled as she wrote my order down and then she turned to Kakashi.

"Actually that sounds good. I'll have the same as him." He said as he handed her his menu.

She picked up my menu and nodded. "Alright, I'll have that out for you as soon as I can." And she walked away.

We talked companionably while we waited. When the food came Kakashi tied a handkerchief around his face so he could enjoy the food. Everything looked great. When we were done with the main course she brought out the cake. I savored every bite. No one could compare to this place's desserts.

The cake was soon gone and we finished off the last of the tea. Kakashi replaced his mask and put the handkerchief in his pocket. Aki came back to check on us one last time.

"How was everything?" She asked.

"Delicious as always, Aki-chan. But could you bring, say six anpan to go?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She scribbled down the cost of the anpan onto the bill and put it on the table. "I'll leave that here and go grab those for you right now." She smiled and walked away.

I went to grab the bill but Kakashi snatched it before I could.

"I'll pay." He said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Kakashi."

"I want to. After all you've cooked for me several times now and bought groceries to feed me and you are taking care of me. At least let me pay for your lunch." I could see him smiling under his mask.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He chuckled at the blush on my cheeks.

Aki came back with a bag and set it on the table. Kakashi handed her the money and grabbed the bag.

"Come back soon Iruka-san. You too Kakashi-san." She waved as we were walking out the door.

Kakashi nodded and gave his famous one-eyed smile. "I will be sure to now that I know how good your food is."

"Bye Aki-chan." I smiled and waved as we walked out.

"Their food is almost as good as yours." Kakashi said matter-of-factly when we had left the restaurant.

"What? I don't think so. They are much better than me." I said looking away to hide my blush. Kakashi was really good at making me blush and it was getting on my nerves.

"I disagree. Your food is my new favorite." He said nonchalantly and my blush darkened.

Damn him and his ability to know exactly what to say to make me blush!

I stomped ahead of him a bit to hide my ever darkening face, pissed at myself for blushing so easily. I heard him chuckle behind me and it only made it worse.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, as per Tsunade's instructions. I made dinner and gave Kakashi his medicine. For dessert we had the anpan from earlier. I went to sleep at around 9:30.

* * *

Castella Cake: A popular Japanese sponge cake made of sugar, flour, eggs, and starch syrup.

Teppanyaki: A style of Japanese cuisine that uses an iron griddle to cook food. The word _teppanyaki_ is derived from the word _teppan_, which means iron plate, and _yaki_, which means grilled, broiled or pan-fried. In Japan, teppanyaki refers to dishes cooked using an iron plate, including shrimp, steak, okonomiyaki, yakisoba and monjayaki.

Anpan: Japanese sweet roll most commonly filled with red bean paste. Anpan can also be prepared with other fillings, including white beans, sesame and chestnut.


	6. Summer Showers

This chapter was loads of fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I jolted awake when I heard Iruka scream. I jumped out of bed and ran to his room. When I got to the door and was able to see in I sighed in exasperated relief. Relief because he wasn't in any danger, exasperated when I saw who else was in the room.

My ninken were all lying on or near Iruka. Bull was lying right on top of him and he was probably the main cause of Iruka's terror. Bull was not a small dog.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" I asked the pack in a very deceptively calm tone.

"We wanted to see who your potential mate was." Akino said stepping away from Iruka to stand in front of me.

"Pakkun get over here. I know this has something to do with you."

"He stayed behind, Boss." Uhei informed me.

_Why am I not surprised?_ "Bull, get off him please."

The big bulldog turned to look at me and then stepped off Iruka to sit beside him.

"Sorry, Iruka. These are my ninken."

Iruka had been silent the entire time I was talking to my ninken. He'd had a wide-eyed 'deer-in-headlights' look as he stared up at Bull.

"I, um. It's okay. They just startled me." He said a little dazed.

I turned back to the pack. "What on earth possessed you to come into his room while he was sleeping? Why didn't you wait?"

"We couldn't wait. Pakkun was talking about him non-stop and we had to see him for ourselves." Akino told me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eye in irritation. "Just what exactly did Pakkun tell you?"

"Pakkun had said that this really nice person was staying with you and that he was cooking for you and taking care of you and that he wished you'd make a move and claim him before someone else did. We came to see who it was that had gained Pakkun's approval." Akino answered.

I was suddenly very sorry I had asked in Iruka's presence. I saw his face heat up and he hid his face in his hands. My eyebrow twitched.

"Alright, you can leave now. You can come back tonight once Iruka has recovered fully from the shock of being woken up by seven not-so-polite ninken."

"Fine, see you later Boss." Akino nodded.

"Make sure to bring Pakkun with you."

All seven nodded before poofing away.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think they would do that." I apologized.

"It's okay. They just surprised me." Iruka paused for a minute. "Pakkun wants us to get together?"

I knew he was going to ask eventually but it didn't make it any easier to answer.

"Yeah. I guess he's got it in his head and wont let it go. Oh, be prepared to be bombarded tonight. The pack is extremely protective of me and now that Pakkun's passed on his idea they will want to know everything about you."

He laughed quietly and stood up. "I suppose there's no point in trying to go back to sleep. What sounds good for breakfast?" He asked, still smiling as he folded up the futon and put it away.

"Um, I don't know." I answered honestly.

He walked past me into the kitchen and I followed him. He pulled out the eggs, bread, and leftover salmon from the day before. He moved with practiced grace as he fried the remaining eggs, toasted a few slices of bread and reheated the salmon. It was only a few minutes before he was done. He set everything on the table and went about making my medicine. I suddenly felt guilty for making him cook all the time.

"You know you don't have to cook for me if you don't want to." I said as I sat at the table, looking at my plate.

He looked up from his task and then back to it. "I really don't mind. I rather enjoy cooking. Especially when it's not just myself." He said smiling and turning to put that stupid concoction on the table.

"I see. Still, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"I'll keep that in mind." His smile hadn't left his face as he sat in his own chair and began to eat.

I picked up my fork and started in as well and was once again loving the food. When we were finished I helped him with the dishes. After that he parked me on my couch and went about changing my bandages. I sat quietly and watched him work. When he was done he left to take a shower.

I sat and read the whole time he was in the shower. When I heard the bathroom door open I looked back to see him coming out with his hair down, soaking wet and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I have never been so happy I wear a mask in all my life. My face had to be as red as a tomato not to mention my jaw hitting the floor. How can he be so damn sexy? And I was now wondering why he didn't wear his hair down more often.

I turned back around slowly as to not draw attention to myself and took deep breaths, trying unsuccessfully to get myself to quit blushing. He came out of his bedroom a few minutes later, dressed but with his hair still down. When he saw my red face he walked right up to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay Kakashi? You feel warm." He looked at me, concern plain in his eyes.

Oh someone please kill me now.

"I'm fine." I told him, trying for an even tone.

He looked at me skeptically. "I don't believe you. Come on. Into bed. You are going to take a nap." He told me sternly while pulling me up from the couch and herding me toward my bedroom.

It was odd. I knew I was stronger than him and could easily refuse but at the same time I felt like I had no choice. I felt like a little kid all over again. Iruka was the only one that could do that to me.

I crawled into bed and, get this, Iruka actually tucked me in. Again I'm glad for the mask because I probably had the stupidest grin on my face.

"Okay. Do not get up until I say so. Understood?" He asked.

I thought about being a smart ass but thought better of it and merely nodded my head instead.

"Good. I'm going to the store and will be back shortly. I will check on you so don't even think about doing anything but sleep while I'm gone. Clear?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

How is it that he can make me feel like I'm six years old home from school sick?

I chuckled and nodded before closing my eyes in compliance of Iruka's request. I heard him walk to the door and shut it behind him quietly.

To my surprise not even ten minutes later I was asleep.

xxxx

I woke up to a gentle hand on my forehead and a soft voice calling my name.

"Kakashi… Kakashi… Wake up, dinner's almost ready."

I slowly opened my eye and found myself looking up at Iruka's smiling face. I'll be honest, it was one of the best things I have ever woken up to.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing sleep from my one eye.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice rough from sleep.

"Almost six." He answered.

My eye widened and I stared, shocked, at him. I had slept for five to six hours.

"Come on. Your ninken are here too." He got up from where he had been sitting on my bed and smiled knowingly as I scowled, remembering that I needed to have a talk with Pakkun.

As I got up I noticed eight pairs of eyes watching me. _Nosy brats…_

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically as I walked over to my ninken.

"Pakkun was right, Boss. He is good for you." Uhei said, by way of reply.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iruka's face go red and part of me was enjoying his embarrassment while the majority was extremely irked.

I stomped into the hall, pushing through my ninken who wisely moved out of the way, and went into the bathroom. After taking care of business I just stood in front of the mirror, glaring at my reflection and silently cursing Pakkun using my very colorful vocabulary.

I took a few deep breaths and headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to a very surprising scene. Iruka had made enough food for all eight of my ninken and for himself and me. Currently, all eight were preoccupied with their own plates of delicious looking food while Iruka was dishing up two more.

He turned and smiled at me, handing me a plate. There was steak, eggs, bread rolls, and hash browns. On the table there was three kinds jelly plus honey. I took my plate to the table before looking back up at my ninken as Iruka came to the table with drinks and his own plate.

I shook my head. "You're going to spoil them."

"Judging by what they've told me it's already to late for that." He replied, smiling slyly at my surprised expression.

Note to self: never leave Iruka alone with ninken. There's no telling what those blabber-mouths would tell him or already have.

I ate in silence contemplating how I was going to kill my ninken when I noticed something… one by one as they finished, my ninken were coming to lay down somewhere around Iruka.

I laughed and Iruka looked up at me. "I guess you're pretty popular. It looks like I don't get you all to myself anymore." I said without thinking.

I kept my features under control as I internally berated myself.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I say that? Idiot!_

Iruka blushed as he laughed. "Well, while you were sleeping we had plenty of time to talk and sort things out. It's rather cute that they're so protective of you."

"And what did they tell you?" I had to ask. It was killing me.

"I'll never tell." He replied with a wink.

_Is- is he flirting with me?_

He got up from the table when he finished and took his plate into the kitchen. I quickly finished my absolutely wonderful dinner and went to help him with the impressive amount of dishes that needed cleaning.

Once the dishes were done and the food put away Iruka made me that nasty concoction. I choked it down and chased it with some milk.

Iruka went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bisuke and Pakkun hopped up on his lap. Guruko curled up close on his left side. Bull made himself comfortable by his feet while Akino, Uhei and Shiba spread out on the rest of the couch and Urushi found some room by Bull.

I walked over, crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them.

"Hey you guys, where am I going to sit?" I pouted.

"On the floor?" Guruko volunteered.

"I don't think so. Someone needs to move." I replied.

"Oh, did you want to sit on Iruka's lap?" Bisuke asked, completely innocently.

Iruka burst out laughing in spite of the blush coloring his cheeks.

"That's a great face Kakashi." He laughed harder when I finally started to blush. "Wow, delayed reaction?"

How is it that he can see right through me, even with my mask? I was starting to get the feeling it was completely useless to wear it around him.

I was tempted to stomp off and just go read in my room, but I was stubborn.

"Someone needs to move or I'm going to move you myself." I threatened.

The four on the couch huddled together on the left side of the couch leaving a very small space right next to Iruka.

My eyebrow twitched but I had gotten what I asked for so I grabbed my book and squeezed into the spot. If I were any closer to Iruka I really would be sitting on his lap.

Once I was settled Guruko came to lay partially on my lap and partially on Iruka's. Uhei rested his head on my lap and Akino and Shiba stretched out a little more.

After an hour Iruka's head fell onto my shoulder. I looked down at him to find him fast asleep. Pakkun and Bisuke were also out cold in his lap. Guruko was passed out spread out between our laps. Bull was snoring lightly by Iruka's feet and next to him Urushi blinked at me tiredly. Akino and Shiba were a big bundle of fur.

"You should take him to bed. Since you're always complaining you're sore when you wake up after sleeping sitting up he probably will be too." Uhei whispered.

I looked down at him and scratched him behind his ears. He closed his eyes in delight.

"That means you'll have to move." I whispered back.

He yawned and lifted his head off my lap and curled up tighter next to the giant fluff ball next to him. I picked up Guruko and stood. He blinked at me as I set him back down in my spot. I then moved Pakkun and Bisuke off Iruka and then picked up the sleeping chunnin and carried him to his room. I took his hair down and tucked him into the futon.

"Thanks, 'Kashi…" Iruka slurred sleepily.

I don't even think he was really awake. I smiled and stood. In a small train Bull, Urushi, Bisuke, Guruko and Pakkun made their way into the room and situated themselves around Iruka.

I shook my head and left the room, leaving the door open a crack should any of them need to leave for whatever reason.

I turned all the lights off and made my way back to my room. I laid down and got comfortable.

A minute later Uhei, Akino and Shiba jumped up on the bed with me and laid down around me. Uhei snuggled up next to me and I rested my hand on his head. Five minutes later I was out.

* * *

Thank you to my two faithful reviewers! And to the rest of you reading I hope that you will take just a moment to tell me what I'm doing right or not right. I love constructive cristicism because I want my writing to improve. Thanky and until next time.


End file.
